


Frenzy

by Neitrino



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Group Sex, Horror, M/M, Monstrophilia, Other, PWP, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: ...
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Pennywise/Bill Denbrough
Kudos: 8





	Frenzy

Билл вслушивался в тишину.

Тикали часы. Громко, четко и страшно. Он не мог вычленить главный элемент ужаса, который заставлял его хотеть забиться глубоко под одеяло и верить, что так Оно тебя не найдет. Запертая дверь тоже не спасет тебя, потому что Джорджи знает, как открываются замки этого дома.

Дверь его комнаты дрогнула, так... будто кто-то попытался зайти, привычно, как к себе, и удивился, когда сообразил, что на двери задвижка.

Билл прикрутил ее совсем недавно.

И не зря.

Конечно, хлипкая конструкция не задержит монстра, но Билл все равно надеялся. Отчаянно и почти беспочвенно. В окружившей его тишине отчетливо поскрипывали доски пола в коридоре, легко скрежетали петли двери.

И тикали часы.

Самое ужасное во всем этом — чертова равнодушная секундная стрелка просто продолжала свое движение. Как будто Билла никто не собирался сожрать в ближайшее время. Слишком все стремно. Он зарылся в подушки и затаился. Вслушиваясь.

До такой степени, что различал чужое, тяжёлое дыхание. Так когда-то, он слышал, дышал огромный зверь за перегородкой на ярмарке. Как позже выяснилось — конь тяжеловес. Вот тут было что-то похожее.

А потом навалилась тишина и звуки будто отрезали.

Зато кто-то прикоснулся к стеклу окна с другой стороны и Билл сел в кровати, доставая из-под подушки рогатку. Досадуя на себя за то, что не решился утянуть у отца пистолет. Вот тот бы сейчас пригодился.

Стекло окна противно скрипнуло — Оно, или сам, или его иллюзии, провел по нему пальцами. Медленно. И этот жуткий скрип стекла все длился и длился.

Билл прерывисто вдохнул и, дрожа, медленно сел на кровати.

— Впусти меня.

Он окаменел, во все глаза глядя на окно. Там, на узком подоконнике, покачиваясь, стоял Джорджи. Бледный, замученный. Брат смотрел на него с мольбой во взгляде.

— Впусти, Билл. Холодно. Тут холодно. Я нашел кораблик. Он не утонул. Я принес его тебе. Только я упал в воду. Как думаешь, мама будет сильно ругать?

Билл заворожено откинул одеяло и подошёл к подоконнику — там был действительно Джорджи, трогательно прижимающий кораблик к жёлтому дождевику.

Билл сглотнул, осознавая, что контуры брата расплываются, пока он поднимал раму окна. Глаза затянула слезная пелена. Он протянул руки, обнимая брата, прижимая к себе, затягивая в комнату. Билл знал, что это ошибка. И она будет стоить ему жизни, но...

— Все хорошо, Джорджи. Никто не будет тебя ругать.

Брат доверчиво прильнул к нему.

— Никто? — все ещё недоверчиво спросил Джорджи, обнимая его, вжимаясь холодным лицом в его шею и Билл — отстраненно, разумной частью сознания — ощутил, что губы брата улыбаются. Хоть голос и дрожит. — Я так люблю тебя, Билли. Я пошел за корабликом только потому, что это ты сделал мне его.

Пока Билл гладил его волосы, тон голоса брата изменился. Джорджи потянулся к его уху и тихо, и от того ещё более жутко, прошептал:

— Я знаю, что ты хотел сделать со мной, когда мы спали вместе. В одной кровати, Билли. Неужели ты думал, что я не чувствовал твой член? И то как ты тёрся им об меня?

Билл сглотнул, продолжая поглаживать Джорджи по спине. Не Джорджи, конечно. Он никогда не стал бы говорить так, одновременно обвиняющее и соблазнительно.

— Ты хотел меня, а я не знал, что нужно делать. Как показать, что я тоже... хочу. Чтобы ты был внутри меня, чтобы мы стали одним целым, — брат поднял голову, глядя на него. — Сейчас я могу это сказать. Хочу стать твоим, Билли.

Теплые карие глаза брата дурманили голову, и Билл не понял, как Джорджи потянулся и ласково погладил его по щеке, пальцы правой руки ощущались странно холодными.

— Или чтобы ты стал моим?.. Это имеет какое-либо значение?

Вопрос был риторическим и Джорджи разговаривал сам с собой.

— Я только хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, Билли, — Джорджи привстал, потянувшись, прижимаясь губами ко рту Билла. — Хочу, чтобы мы стали ещё ближе. Ближе чем братья. Как любовники.

Билл обреченно притиснул Джорджи ближе, целуя, отчаянно желая большего. Повалить брата на кровать. Сорвать яркий дождевик и трахнуть его. Как животное. Билл отстранился, только для того, чтобы сказать, что хочет продолжить на кровати, но случайно бросил взгляд на оконное стекло.

И в отражении желтая ткань была окрашена брызгами крови. Застывшими, почти коричневыми потеками. У его брата все еще не было руки. Вместо нее сквозь рваную ткань проглядывала суставчатая паучья лапа, которой он ласково гладил его волосы.

Билл закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, Джорджи пах так знакомо и приятно: влажной землей после дождя, свежескошенной травой и чем-то совершенно неуловимым, но присущим именно ему. Запах, такой родной, привычный и любимый.

В стекле по-прежнему отражалось бледное лицо Джорджи и тускло-багровые глаза. Грязный и жуткий цвет.

— Ты же меня любишь? — с нажимом произнес в его губы Джорджи, почти силой заставляя его отвернуться от оконного стекла.

— Т-ты... ты не Джорджи, — прошептал Билл, с тоской заглядывая в растерянные глаза брата.

— Я больше, чем он. Лучше него. И я люблю тебя. Хочу тебя.

Билл сглотнул, зажмурившись. Его брат мертв. Чудовище, пробравшееся в Джорджи, просто сожрет его.

— Билли?

Он открыл глаза и послушно шагнул ближе к кровати, вздыхая.

— Ты монстр.

— Больно это слышать от тебя. Разве это я монстр? — Джорджи театрально указал на себя правой рукой, и Билл увидел, как та переплавляется на жуткую конечность богомола. Хитиновую и даже на беглый взгляд очень острую.

— Разве это я, — Джорджи зло сощурил глаза, наступая на Билла, — думал о том, как бы трахнуть братика? Он ведь такой милый и так сильно любит тебя, Билли. Я тебя люблю. Давай сделаем это. Или тебя все же немного смущает моя смерть?

Билл моргнул. Смерть уже потеряла свое мрачное очарование. Она была рядом, смотрела на него глазами Джорджи.

— Я...

Брат оскалился в улыбке и легко толкнул его к кровати.

— Я знаю, как это тяжело осознать и принять. Позволь себе расслабиться, Билли. Выдохни. И у меня для тебя ещё один сюрприз.

Джорджи шагнул к зеркалу, ласкающе коснулся стекла, и Билл увидел, как отражение двигается несинхронно, а затем и вовсе грубо перехватывает руку Джорджи, разбивая ртутную пленку поверхности. Позволяя вытащить себя в эту реальность.

Оба Джорджи обернулись к Биллу.

— Давай ты попробуешь угадать кто из нас настоящий? — хором произнесли они и синхронно улыбнулись.

— Ни один, — прошептал Билл, нервно дрожа. Он присел на край кровати, пытаясь осознать, что умрет. Совсем скоро и, наверное, очень болезненно.

— И все же? — двойник легко пихнул первого Джорджи в плечо, и Билл услышал нежный звон, словно от соприкосновения хрустальных бокалов. — Кто твой любимый братик?

Билл промолчал, разглядывая их. На самом деле они были настолько идентичны, что Билл бы поверил, будто у него были в младших братьях близнецы.

— Мы можем порадовать тебя, — весело предложил один из них и притянул другого ещё ближе, грубо хватая за дождевик и целуя.

Билл поморщился от того, как противно скрипит влажная от дождя, прорезиненная ткань под пальцами.

— Давай разденемся? — интригующе спросил один Джорджи в губы другого, и указал взглядом на Билла, некрасиво оскалившись. — А то нам будет неудобно его трахать.

Второй кивнул, сбрасывая яркий дождевик и стягивая футболку. Теперь Билл мог видеть то место, где заканчивалась кожа и начинался хитин ненастоящей конечности. Он едва не разрыдался. Джорджи, его маленький брат мертв, и он никогда не сможет изменить этого. Так почему он должен хоть как-то беспокоиться о своей жизни?

Он встал, подходя ближе к улыбающимся близнецам. Коснулся ладонью кожи на груди того, который успел раздеться.

— Ты хочешь нас? — хором спросили они.

— Да, — Билл сглотнул. — Хочу.

И сильно сжал руку на плече брата.

— Ты, — он заглянул в глаза. — Ты Пеннивайз. То есть, — Билл дёрнул подбородком указывая на сжимающего завязки дождевика другого Джорджи, — этот тоже, но ты больше, чем он.

— Какой догадливый мальчик, — чужим голосом мурлыкнул Джорджи, видоизменясь на Пеннивайза. На жуткого клоуна.

Билл поморщился.

— Ну? Я тебя впустил. Ешь.

— Я соблюдаю диету и не жру после шести, — клоун провел ладонью, затянутой в скользкую перчатку, по боку. — Так что только умеренные кардионагрузки, милый мой Билли.

Тот опустил голову.

— Только без... без Джорджи. Не хочу.

— Капризный мальчишка! — хохотнул Пеннивайз и оскалился в жуткой улыбке. — А что мне за это будет?

— А что ты за это хочешь?

Билла охватил безумный азарт, разбавленной ужасом и паникой.

— Я столько всего хочу, — прикрыл ядовито-желтые глаза Пеннивайз, и они стали тусклыми, почти серебряными, — прям не знаю из чего выбрать. Но это я ломаюсь. На самом-то деле...

Пеннивайз больно схватил Билла за горло, чуть сжимая пальцы, заставляя вскинуть голову и встретиться взглядом.

—... на самом деле я так хотел бы поучаствовать в вашем милом семейном инцесте. Сколько же у людей определений для простых по сути вещей. Или семейный инцест — это тавтология? Нет? Как ты на это смотришь? Потому что Джорджи согласен.

Билл стиснул зубы.

— Мой брат мертв. Я не собираюсь...

— Осквернять его память? — Пеннивайз оскалился и картинно-страдальчески закатил глаза. — Плевать. Это навязанные тебе обществом мысли. Будь выше этого.

Билл сам не понял, как оказался стоящим вплотную к тому, второму. Который еще был Джорджи.

— Просто старайся не помнить, что он мертв? — интригующе и тихо шептал Пеннивайз в его ухо, прижавшись к его спине. — Ты же всегда хотел этого? Ты знаешь, Билли. Хотел. Ты мое милое маленькое чудовище.

Билл рвано вздохнул, касаясь щеки Джорджи, тот доверчиво поднял голову, заглядывая ему в глаза, и сам потянулся за поцелуем, прижимаясь, обнимая его за шею. Билл прикрыл глаза. Джорджи не умер, он просто уходил на время, а теперь вернулся к нему. Чтобы остаться.

Он притиснул брата к себе так, что дышать стало тяжело. Он чувствовал, как его спины касается Пеннивайз, легко подцепив ткань футболки, разрезая ее, но все ушло на второй план. В конце концов, Джорджи с ним!

— Какой ты страстный, — выдохнул монстр, прижимаясь к нему со спины, затаскивая на кровать. Билл вздрогнул, чувствуя, как нетерпеливо Пеннивайз потерся о него стояком, и охнул в губы Джорджи. Брат мило улыбнулся, толкнув его ещё сильнее, почти роняя на кровать, на Пеннивайза.

— Трахни его? — интригующе прошептал Пеннивайз, влажно лизнув его кожу за ухом. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы Джорджи трахнул тебя?

Билл заскулил, выгибаясь, Джорджи уже раздел его и спокойно гладил член, заглядывая Биллу в глаза.

— Давай? — Пеннивайз заменил своей рукой руку Джорджи на его члене. — Произнеси это вслух? Братик хочет это услышать.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Джорджи, — Билл словно со стороны слышал свой сбивающийся и задыхающийся голос.

— Я так этого хотел, — Джорджи улыбнулся и опустил руку ниже, скользнул ладонями по бедрам Билла, разводя его ноги и коснулся, осторожно оглаживая, подготавливая. Билл не знал, понятия не имел, откуда взялась смазка, да это было и неважно, потому что Пеннивайз лениво поглаживал его член, а Джорджи уверенно касался простаты.

— Пожалуйста, — проскулил Билл, комкая в руках покрывало. — Пожалуйста, давай сделаем это?

— Конечно, — жарко согласился Джорджи, и отстранился, позволяя Пеннивайзу перекинуть охнувшего Билла на живот, вздернуть на колени, утыкая лицом себе в пах. — Конечно, я тебя трахну.

— А ты сделаешь приятное мне, да, сладенький? — Пеннивайз облизнулся, оглаживая его губы рукой, ведя пальцами сильно и почти больно. — Я так хочу трахнуть тебя в твой милый рот, за то, что ты сквернословил, милый. Обзывал меня гандоном, это обидно.  
Билл хрипло выдохнул и простонал, когда Джорджи толкнулся, крепко удерживая его за бедра.

— Ну же, — Пеннивайз легко потянул его за волосы, скользнув членом по щеке. — Лизни его.

Билл зажмурился, приоткрыв рот, впуская странной формы член в рот. Его колотило, руки тряслись, дышать не получалось.

— Билли, ты такой хороший, — Джорджи говорил хрипло, так, как будто пытался сдержать стоны.

— Хороший, — согласился Пеннивайз, привычно и зло усмехаясь. Билл застонал, Пеннивайз больно держал его за челюсть, не позволяя сжать зубы, почти насильно опуская его головой на свой член. — Он хороший. И сделает нам очень-очень хорошо.

Пеннивайз отвлекся, рассматривая, как Джорджи рывками продолжает трахать Билла, скользит видоизмененной богомольей лапой по его спине, оставляя царапины.

— Не перестарайся, малыш, он нам еще понадобится.

Билл сдавленно кашлянул. Он тонул в собственной слюне и смазке Пеннивайза. Но то, как брат правильно брал его, намного перевешивало все неприятные ощущения. Билл всхлипнул, ощутив горячую руку на своем члене.

— Тебе это так нравится, — шепот Джорджи проникал в мозг, ввинчивался, заполнял собой сознание. — Я так счастлив, что тебе хорошо с нами... со мной. Ты теперь всегда будешь со мной.

Отстраненно Билл соображал, что на его члене именно левая рука Джорджи, потому что правой нет. Человеческой правой руки теперь нет. И это тоже почему-то заставило его испытать очередную волну возбуждения.

— Ох, Билли, — Пеннивайз на мгновение отпустил его, позволяя отстраниться и нормально вздохнуть, облизываясь, понимая, что тот вкус, что оплетает его разум, это смазка. Вкус члена Пеннивайза. — Как тебе мысль о том, что это всё-таки твой настоящий брат? Мне не сложно поднять мертвых.

— Это все сон, — прошептал Билл, пытаясь вслушаться в слова Оно, что было сложно, Джорджи уже сорвался на бешеный темп, почти вбиваясь в его тело и сильно, в такт собственным движениям дрочил.

К тому же...

Мертвый или живой, но Джорджи просто не мог так хотеть его. То, что трахало его, так сильно и хорошо, то, что говорило голосом и словами Джорджи, уже не было им. Иллюзия, голем, фантазия. Билл вскрикнул, чувствуя, как пульсирует внутри него член, и кончил, падая на кровать, снова буквально упираясь лицом в член Пеннивайза.

Пеннивайз пощекотал его за ухом.

— Эй, милый? Папочка недоволен.

Билл попытался увернуться от него, но безуспешно. Пеннивайз играючи поднял его, прижимая спиной к груди, усаживая к себе на колени, прямо на член. Билл забился в его хватке, пытаясь вывернуться, потому что этот чертов член был огромным. И это было охрененно больно, несмотря на смазку и на то, что его только что хорошо так выебали.

— Я тоже хочу трахнуть Билли, — Пеннивайз рассмеялся в его шею и мокро лизнул. — Не шевелись.

При всем желании Билл не мог двинуться. Его трясло, голова кружилась, он чувствовал себя сочным куском мяса, нанизанным на вертел. И все еще видел Джорджи. Фантом, галлюцинация, оно приблизилось к нему, легко касаясь лица. Поглаживая скулы, подбородок, растрескавшиеся губы. Тревожа легкими прикосновениями ресницы, обводя контур бровей.

И это почему-то пугало намного сильнее, чем то, как его трахал Пеннивайз. Словно слепой хищник выбирал место на его лице, в которое удобно вцепиться.

— Нет, Джорджи, — голос Пеннивайза звучал глухо, он перехватил Билла рукой через грудь, нажимая на плечо, заставляя застонать, опуская ещё ниже, глубже на член, — фу, Джорджи, мы не будем есть нашего Билли.

Билл распахнул глаза и застонал, слезы мешали видеть, но Джорджи был так близко. Его губы дрожали, так знакомо, в попытке не разрыдаться от обиды. Билл попытался поднять руки, автоматически, чтобы обнять и успокоить брата, но тот прерывисто всхлипнул, и Билл едва не закричал.

Потому что зубы Джорджи были острыми, тонкими и длинными. Такими зубами удобно отрывать куски мяса. И глотать их, не пережевывая.

Биллу хватило сил лишь простонать, когда Пеннивайз опрокинул его на спину и снова толкнулся, безумно улыбаясь.

— Билли не нравится? Почему Билли не нравится?

— Потому что у тебя конский хуй! — рявкнул Билл, снова выворачиваясь и зло зарычав, сам вонзил зубы в Пеннивайза. В плечо, куда дотянулся. Сжимая их до тех пор, пока не расслышал противный хруст кожи и не почувствовал во рту солёную кровь.

Пеннивайз смеялся и, снова сильнее сжав Билла, принялся двигаться, почти полностью погружаясь и выходя.

— Он меня укусил, — веселился он, разглядывая испачканные кровью губы Билла, оскаленные зубы. — Меня ещё никто не кусал. Это просто очаровательно.

Билл зло стиснул зубы, зачем-то обещая себе не кричать. Но все равно взвыл, потому что Пеннивайз набрал просто сумасшедший ритм и, казалось, входил глубже и глубже. Билл позорно взвизгнул, когда монстр замер, втолкнувшись до упора, и кончил, заполняя его ощутимо горячей спермой.

— Пенни снаружи, — напел клоун. — Пенни внутри... Тебе все нравится, сладенький. Я знаю.

— Отдай мне Джорджи, — прохрипел Билл, злясь оттого, что Пеннивайз не спешил. И не шевелился. Они так и лежали, сцепившись. Билл, все ещё жутко гиперчувствительный, продолжал ощущать его пульсирующий член в себе.

— Неа, — Пеннивайз довольно разглядывал его, затем склонился и лениво лизнул в уголок губ, собирая языком собственную кровь. — Джорджи умер. Я сожрал. Его нету больше. Только образ, который я могу воссоздать. Близкий к оригиналу. Но не он. Не твой Джорджи. Зато я могу любить так как он.

Билл зажмурился.

— Это неправда.

Пеннивайз отстранился, достаточно резко, чтобы Билла передернуло.

— Итак, Джорджи, солнышко, чем ты отличаешься от брата этого сладострастного юноши?

Джорджи широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы и поднял лапу.

— Если тебе этого мало, Билли бой, то я могу показать еще и его хвост. Чудесный хвостик. Это химера. А я — смогу быть настоящим, — монстр самодовольно заулыбался.

Действительно переплавляясь в Джорджи. Такого, каким Билл его помнил: наивные карие глаза, растянутая теплая пижама и запах. Как у Пеннивайза получалось подделать даже такую малость? Запах любимого шампуня Джорджи.

Билл рванулся к нему обнимая, зарываясь лицом в волосы, сильно стискивая в объятии, так сильно, что Джорджи забарахтался, пытаясь выбраться и вдохнуть.

— Хочешь я буду таким для тебя? — спросил Джорджи-Пеннивайз голосом брата. — Только таким?

Легко отмахнулся от химеры и тот рассыпался стеклянной пылью, блестящим крошевом металлического зеркального покрытия.

— Мы всегда будем вместе. Ты и я. Билли и Джорджи, — брат прижался к нему и улыбнулся. — Я немного замерз. Можно мне к тебе под одеяло?

Билл кивнул и, не отпуская того, кто был так похож на Джорджи, лег на кровать. Брат забился ему под бок.

— Мне снился странный сон. Там было столько света. Солнце. Как летом. И деревья вокруг, — Джорджи улыбнулся, тепло дыша ему в ключицу. — И ты сидел со мной рядом под большой липой. Ты был так расстроен. И мне было грустно, но только потому что ты был печальный.

— Все это ненастоящее, — тоскливо прошептал Билл, чувствуя, как Джорджи прижимается к нему, так привычно. Как и всегда.

— Нет, — возразил ему брат, — все, что происходило, было сном, и я не умер. Посмотри на меня?

Джордж привстал на локтях, предано заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Посмотри? Я здесь и я с тобой. Все остальное неправда. Я просто не мог умереть.

***


End file.
